Como Perros y Gatos
by FerniAngel
Summary: como podrán convivir con sus nuevas formas y complejos luego de aquel accidente? o sera una forma para acercarse mas y expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Fanfic de LkxEM y tendra tambien algo de RFxGa owo (o por igual )
1. Capitulo 1

bueno bueno este es mi primer fic bueno de Elsword aunque desde hace muuuuuuuucho que no escribo esto, o mas bien fics y como escasean los de Elsword en español quise hacer uno nwn y bueno este es de mi pareja favorita LkxEM *-* espero que lo disfruten( y tendra algo de RFxGA )

los personajes antes de que comiensen a leer y sus clases

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental master**

**Raven : Reckless fist**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung : Deadly chaser **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En algún lugar de Villa Elder, entre las calles, muros de colores brillantes como el oro y casi puros como la crema, se oía una gran explosión y un humo como color ceniza se expandía y desaparecía en el aire, una chica de cabellos blancos, googles,vestida de una especie de prendas blancas que iban alrededor de la copa del abdomen y pantalones blancos con cinturón de color marrón. Estaba con el resto negro , debido a la explosión, tomo un paño cercano y se limpio el rostro y tosió un poco.

-creo que no era el liquido correcto- decía mirando el tubo de ensayo vació que sostenía con dos dedos

Siguiendo sus pruebas, liquido tras liquido logro crear uno que parecía inofensivo; lo vertió en un vaso precipitado y al entrar a la bodega coloco aquel liquido que tenia un color esmeralda en un estante de madera junto a otros que llevaban una etiqueta con un nombre y aquel liquido era el único sin a sus experimentos , siguió probando varios líquidos hasta que nuevamente una explosion surgió dentro de la caldera.

En otro lado de aquella especie de "ciudad".. entre en asfalto caminaban al frente, una maga peli-morada de túnica blanca junto a una elfa de cabellera rubia y traje verde-blanco emplumado,reían felices entre conversaciones que solo ellas podían entender,se veían muy unidas desde el ultimo tiempo que parecían mejores amigas. Detrás de ellas iba un joven pelirrojo de traje y armadura de igual color y a su lado, de brazos cruzados, con un gran brazo color negro y rojo anaranjado, un chico al parecer mayor que el, de cabellera negra y blanca y traje de colores oscuros.. aquella caminata en la ciudad, de un momento a otro logran divisar una explosión y desde allí surgiendo un humo color Hollín:

-Eco...? -dijeron ambas chicas de forma algo ligera al ver el humo que sobresalía de allí

A pasos rápidos lograron llegar a donde la alquimista en el cual estaba cubierta de aquel humo negro de la caldera,la maga elemental movió levemente la mano creado una pequeña ráfaga de viento dispersando el humo en donde se encontraban, Eco nuevamente cubierta de ceniza negra en su rostro en el cual tocia por el humo negro de su experimento fallido

-Eco te encuentras bien? -decía Aisha al asomarse y mirar a Eco sentada en el suelo a unos pasos de la caldera

-esto...-toma nuevamente un paño y se limpia el rostro- hola chicos..ñom-levantándose y llevándose una piruleta en la boca- perdón por el alborto-rie levemente -otro de mis intentos de crear alguna poción fallaron creo que es mucho por hoy-dijo exhausta que reacciono rápidamente al vera a los cuatro jóvenes de nuevo- Ah si, hise unas galletas poru, quieren algunas?

Las chicas asintieron rápidamente, Elsword asintió levemente pero el del brazo nazod seriamente hizo un "hmph" como una aprobación indirecta, Eco dando una media vuelta rápida entro por una puerta mientras los chicos esperaban.

-hmm..-Rena se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el lado de Raven- no sabia que te gustaban las galletas~-con una sonrisa picara y traviesa la vez

-gh..yo no he dicho nada- mirando a Rena algo molesto

-si si lo hiciste, almenos yo lo note-mirada picara

-Que no!

-siii~

-Que no! asi que déjame!-decía enojado que se volteó dándole la espalda ala elfa, ella al parecer lo miro algo deprimida pero al notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven , sonrió dando una risita levemente y traviesa

-Enojón~

Mientras tanto, Eco llevaba una bandeja llena de galletas con forma de porus para nuestros héroes, pasando cerca de su bodega sintió unos libros caer de unos estantes-huh? - entro dejando las galletas en una mesa y se inclino ordenando unos libros que al parecer eran de alquimia- como habrán caído? -llevándolos a su lugar sin querer topa la planta del pie con la mesa que hace mover al estante donde se encontraban aquellos líquidos etiquetados y que principalmente aquel liquido esmeralda giraba como si fuera una bailarina, sigilosamente al colocarse en su lugar suelta unas gotas que caen en una de las galletas de aquella bandeja,Eco al levantarse sin percatarse de nada y sosteniendo el estante, toma nuevamente la bandeja y sale de aquella bodega.

-aquí están chicos .. aun están calientes pero lo suficientes para comerlas-dijo la alquimista aun tomando su piruleta

Nuestros héroes comían las galletas que había preparado Eco , Aisha y Rena comían alegremente, Elsword al parecer tenia hambre y Raven comía sin perder su...seriedad. De un momento a otro las galletas se vaciaron de la bandeja y quedaba solo una entre el brillante metal plateado

-Galleta!- Aisha tomó la ultima galleta pero justamente Elsword la tomo también , ambos sosteniendo la galleta en cada extremo

-yo la cogí primero

-pero..qué? yo la tome primero ademas comiste mas galletas que yo- decía la maga algo molesta

-y eso que tiene que ver? yo puedo comer las que quiera

-acaso quieres engordar?

-yo nunca engordo-decía Els una expresión satisfactoria

-gr..dámelo!-jala la galleta

-No tu dámelo-jala también el pelirrojo

Seguían jalando y Raven junto con Rena los miraban, Raven cada vez se enfadaba por la discusiones de ellos dos que sin sopórtalo más, con su brazo nazod rasguña la galleta partiendo lo en dos sin dañar a los jóvenes.

-dejen de pelear de una buena vez! - miraba a ambos con una exprecion de enfado y como si tuviera ganas de matarlos que intimidaban un poco a Els y Aisha

-Cálmate Cariño~ - decía la elfa dándole palmadas en el hombro a Raven con una caricia

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! - dijo muy enfadado que les dio la espalda a ambos y Rena solo dio un suspiro acariciando levemente su espalda

-bueno ,ni modo - Els se comió la galleta de un bocado y la maga haciéndolo después de el

-oh, al parecer les gusto las galletas- apareció Eco tomando la bandeja

- y tu adonde fuiste ?-Pregunto Rena

-Fui a revisar la bodega , aunque raramente unas gotas ,habían afuera de un recipiente es una cierta pocion que aun nose para que sirve, debe ser que cuando coloqué esos libros , moví ese estante sin querer

Cuando Eco nombro aquella sustancia, Elsword sintió una especie de mareo- aah..mi cabeza- sosteniendo con su mano la cabeza

- Elsword estas bien? - mirándolo preocupado Aisha aun así sintió el mismo mareo que él

-Chicos se encuentran bien?- Decía Rena como si fuera una madre preocupada por ellos dos

Aun así, el resto del grupo preocupados por ellos, tuvieron que irse de allí siendo acompañados por eco ya que sospechaba algo después de lo que pasó en la bodega, usando un ticket de transporte, rápidamente se dirigían a una especie de gran mansión o"castillo" en el cual unas gran puertas se abrieron dejándolos pasar seguidos de unos soldados nazod que los escoltaron.

En una habitación estaban sentados en una gran cama, Elsword y Aisha aun se sentían una puerta se abre y una persona de traje negro, blanco y rosa ,cabello corto negro, con una bandeja de vasos con agua seguida de ella, una chica de cabellos blanco con detalles de trenzas en los lados, vestido del mismo color con detalles en dorado y rosa.

-Esta todo bien aquí?..- dijo la emperatriz nazod a unos pies de la puerta mientra su sirvienta le daba unos vasos de agua al espadachín y la maga

- aun Els y Aisha se sienten mareados- decía Rena preocupada, Eco pensativa , mirándolos intentando descifrar algo lo cual luego volvió a conversar con Eve y Rena .

Raven miraba cualquier lugar como si no le importara nada, hasta que en algún momento ve raramente unas partículas brillantes alrededor de el pelirrojo y la peli-morada:

-Desde cuando ellos brillan- dijo sin tomare importancia ya que al parecer era el único que "vigilaba" a aquellos jóvenes que estaban con mareos, sin previo aviso un destello invadió a ellos dos y se veían que no podrían hablar mientras brillaban, entre un golpe de desvanecimiento de luz a Raven hizo caer de la silla de espaldas hacia el suelo- Maldición! agh!- enojado ,se sobaba la cabeza

El resto de la habitación al sentir el destello y golpe, rápidamente miraron y vieron Raven en en suelo intentando levantarse que la elfa fue rápidamente a ayudarlo,Eco y Eve quedaron mirando a hacia la cama que dos siluetas que se movían y miraban a todos lados, el LK y la EM habian cambiado de forma, tenían un tamaño aproximadamente entre 20- 30 cm, como si fueran cachorros de algún animal , Aisha seguía siendo la misma al igual que Elsword , con la única diferencia que tenia orejas y cola de gato.

-ñiaa?- miraba a todos lados- desde cuando todo se hiso mas grande? - muy dudosa

- mira mira tengo cola- decia el gran caballero con orejas de perro y cola del mismo moviendo la

- Eh?! que que ocurre aquí? - algo preocupada y desesperada , sentía que Eco y Eve la miraban fijamente que no aguanto mover una orejita-que me miran? por qué son mas grandes que yo?

-hmm.. - Eco la miraba como pensante- sera eso?...

- ñia ñia ñia ñia!- Aisha movía las manos que era lo único que ellos podían escuchar se ella

Rena luego de levantar a Raven vio a Elsword y Aisha diferentes pero en especial a la EM- cosita!..-fue y la cargo en brazos acariciándole la cabeza sin poder evitarlo- que tierna! - acariciándole que no pudo dar un leve rubor por como se veía

- ñia..gh..ñiaa..(Rena, gh..no ,no hagas eso...)- sin poder evitarlo suelta un ronroneo

-que linda - decía ella sonriendo- pero que les paso?

-yo no se...- una gota pasando por un costado del rosto del RF mientras levantaba el brazo y se veía a Els mordiéndole una parte de la maya que le cubría

-grrr arf grrrrr-mordía sin detenerse aquella malla

-deja de hacer eso! -tomándolo de la ropa en la parte de atras , donde esta el cuello-estúpida bola peluda

- grrrrrrr rawr! (pero si no aguanté en hacerlo!)-mirándolo de forma molesta y decepcionado -arf arf! (déjame déjame! )-moviéndose a todos lados

-debe haber sido mi nueva poción- dijo Eco para romper la situación ,que todos la miraron- al parecer cuando llevaba aquellas galletas, sentí una caída de libros , deje aun lado la bandeja y me coloque a ordenar , al parecer moví algo, y sin saber nada ,salí llevándome las aquel suceso hice que cayeran unas gotas de la nueva poción en una de las galletas-dando una pequeña reverencia comos señal de disculpa- perdónenme les ayudare, buscare el antídoto para esto pero tendrán que estar unos días así

-EH!?-exclamo Aisha- no! ..no puedo estar así!

-al parecer aquella poción hace que solo que hablen como su complejo de animal-dijo Eve mirando a la maga en el cual cargaba la elfa solo escuchando unos "nya nya" de exclamación-hmm..-dándole golpesitos leves con el dedo- creo que no podrán dormir en sus habitaciones correspondientes, alguien deberá cuidarlos

-yo? cuidar a...este...-da un suspiro aquel hombre de brazo nazod- Esta bien.. -Rena se ríe al verlo y asiente en cuidar a su mejor amiga

Comenzó a caer la noche, y en un gran comedor sentados en una gran mesa, sentados estaban Rena y Raven por los costados ,y aquella Emperatriz en la punta, Ophelia y alguien de traje blanco- negro con un casco llamado Oberón servían las comidas, Elsword y Aisha sentados en la mesa mirando toda la comida que había

-ñeee ...-suspiraba-_al parecer teniendo esta forma me costara comer cualquier cosa que sea grande- _decía en su mente mirando

-grr grr ñam grrr-el pelirrojo sostenía con ambas manos un pedazo de carne que desgarraba con la boca

-_al parecer a el se le hace más facil todo _- mirándolo con cierta impresión y fijamente que cuando el lo mira ,desvía la mirada

-Aisha? que quieres que te sirva?-decía Rena sonriente

-ni modo..- mirando todas las cosas- Leche- lo cual la elfa entendía: nyaa

- hum? -sin entenderla

-nyaaa

-ah si,no puedes hablar, apunta lo que quieres comer- dio una pequeña sonrisa

-al parecer hablar con ellos me sera dificil aunque raramente ..Elsword me entiende desde que susedio y a el le entendía lo que decia-suspira y apunta a la leche-nya nya

-owwww que linda -sin poder evitar sentir ternura por ella y le da un vaso de leche con chocolate y una pajilla para que pueda beber en ella- bueno yo me quedare a dormir con Aisha y tu Raven cuidaras a Els

-gh!- se atraganta un poco- QUE!? -Els daba la misma impresión de desacuerdo al igual que Raven

-si ademas tu eres hombre y debe estar con Els cuidándolo al igual que yo con Aisha o prefieres cuidarme a mi? -mirándolo con expresión algo picara

-! -se sonroja levemente y se enfurece- EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!? - Rena se coloca a reír

-por qué debes ser así? -sonriendo y mirándolo perdida en la imagen de el RF

A la hora de ir a sus habitaciones, la Elfa lleva a Aisha hacia su habitación , la deja en la cama mientras acomoda una especie de cesto con unas almohadas cómodas y una manta- listo aquí dormirás - le mostró lo que seria su cama que se vio en la maga gata algo deprimida - no te pongas así en uno se estos días dormirás conmigo- dando una sonrisa , Aisha asintió y dejo el cesto en el suelo y se recostó en la cama, la EM se acomoda en lo que seria su cama y se cubre con una manta allí

-_se ve muy cómodo ñiaaa _- sintiéndose cálida entre las mantas

En la otra habitación, raven le dejo el mismo cesto que tenia Rena con sus mantas y almohada -Tu duermes aquí-dejándolo junto a la cama- y yo duermo en mi cama- Els negó y se fue a la puerta de la habitación que estaba cerrada dándole golpesitos- No puedes salir de aquí hasta el otro día- Elsword comenzó a rasgar la puerta, Raven enojado lo toma y lo deja en la cama que le dejo para el- ahora dormir! - les ordeno y se recostó en su cama de apoco durmiéndose, el Lk quedo mirando hacia la puerta bajando la orejas

-Quiero...verla...-se acurruco cubriéndose y cerrando los ojos

* * *

espero que les haya gustado no soy perfecta pero bueno pronto subo segundo cap nwn ñiaa :3 disfruten

(aun asi me gustaria si me va bien seguirla pero que luego sean turnode Rf x Ga pero aun nose sabe ) aun asi la tematica seria que los hombres son Inu (perro) y las chicas Neko (gata)

dejen reviews ñiaa nwn galletas para todos (?) owo/


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola hola no me maten D; perdon por la gran tardanza, universidad, examenes , me tome un tiempo de terminar el cap qwq/, espero que les guste

Agradecimientos a :

**NEKO-chan ,Chrome Rokudo y aun anonimo que nisiquiera puso su nick ._.**

gracias por sus reviews nwn

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Ya pasada la noche, en la habitación de la elfa, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, estira los brazos aun en pijama- buenos días Aisha- inclinándose mirando la camita. Ella aun dormía profundamente que sin querer despertar a aquella neko salió de la habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo, luego de pasar por dos puertas, llego a una que al parecer era la de Raven, silenciosa piensa abrir la puerta pero esta se abre sola solo un poco y ella se queda quieta como piedra; desde la abertura sale Els.

-ah.. Eres tú- dando un alivio-Shhh….- entro silenciosamente a la habitación y Elsword prosiguió su camino.

El espadachín, luego de pasar 2 puertas llegó a la habitación- Aisha estas despierta? – acercándose donde la maga duerme – Aiiishaa..- le habló Bajo y suavemente para ver como reaccionaba, le pokeaba la cabecita ya que ella estaba de espaldas, la maga se acomoda dormida y él queda mirándola de frente

-ñiaa …zzzzz zzzz-Elsword la miraba fijamente y entrecierra los ojos aun así sin despegar la mirada de ella teniendo un leve sonrojo

-Linda.. ~ - Juntó su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos, luego de unos segundos la maga comenzó a despertarse

-hmm…..huh?- abriendo los ojos, lo mira y se sonroja mucho rápidamente- E-Els? Q-Qué…Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy cansado-dando una excusa para quedarse en esa posición

-Elsword..Q-Qui…Quitate- sin poder mover el rostro

-Pero estoy cansado – intenta abrasarla de forma que parezca recostándose junto a ella y muy cerca

-Pero Els!-Intentando alejarlo- estas demasiado.. cerca

-Pero….si estoy cansado ~ ahora serás mi almohada – interiormente riéndose por el sonrojo de la maga

-Déjate ..de.. ..bromas y ..juegos...q-quítate!

De repente un grito se escucha en un par de habitaciones siguientes a la que estaban, aprovechando que Elsword estaba despistado, lo mueve a un lado sacándolo de la cama; baja y sale de la habitación y el pelirrojo da un suspiro.

-Rena sal de la habitación!-se lograba escuchar la voz de Raven y al parecer enojado

-Cariño ~ no se ponga enojoncito, no te gusta que venga a verte todas las mañanas?-dijo coqueta

-Es la décima vez que lo haces! Déjame dormir..

-Pero no me gusta que duermas solito, además es hora de desayunar ~-le lame la mejilla-prr ~

-Gh!-Se sonroja inmediatamente y enojado-Rena!

-está bien- se ríe un poco- te espero allí~ -la elfa sale de la habitación

-joder….-se coloca boca abajo cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada

Luego de unos minutos, en el comedor comían su desayuno, se logró ver a Raven con un aura oscura con tonos purpura que mostraba algo deprimido

-_odio que siempre me haga eso_-piensa desgarrando un pedazo de pan con su boca y come-_acaso quiere hacerme enojar?_-bebe jugo- _o quiere torturarme? –_sintiendo en su mente una risa de Rena burlona_-grrr…ella se busca que pierda los estribos…no sé qué piensa cuando me hace todo esto y además solo a mí? ¿ Por qué yo?_

Mientras Raven pensaba, los demás comían tranquilamente, Els intentaba desgarrar un pedazo de pan y al notar que Aisha lo miraba mueve la manita, ella frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado. Se sienten unos pasos acercándose y se logra ver a alguien con un gran cañón que lo deja a un costado de la entrada hacia el comedor, era un chico rubio de ojos color entre celeste y verde agua, su traje parecía una especie de armadura que predominaba el blanco, con detalles en negro y principalmente azul, con unas cintas o bufandas Azul y rojo que salían de sus hombros y llegaban hasta casi los pies.

-hola a Todos- Dijo caminando y sintiéndose exhausto

-Hola Chung! –Saludo Rena animada, Raven solo mostro la palmada en signo de saludo, Elsword seguía comiendo sin darse cuenta de la llegada del rubio, Eve seguía tomando té y Aisha al ver a Chung movió las orejitas y algo la cola

-Como te fué en Hamel? –preguntó la emperatriz dando luego un sorbo a su té

-bueno..-da un suspiro- por una parte bien, al menos se ha visto tranquilo durante estos días, los ataques de los demonios se ha reducido aun asi no debemos estar tan confiados…por otra parte… bueno no sé como decirlo, logre hablar con mi padre..al menos un poco gracias a Denca , aún sigo odiando a los demonios por lo que hicieron y también a mi padre- el flequillo el cubría mas el rostro bajando levemente la cabeza sintió unos pokes en su manito – huh?

-Ñia ñia – Aisha estaba allí mirándolo con las orejas bajas y comenzó a darle palmaditas en las manos como para animarlo al menos un poco

-e ..esto…- con los ojos bien abiertos , el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ..A-Aisha? Eres tú? Qué.. que te ocurrió? –comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

-ejem.. es una larga historia que luego te contaremos –dijo Rena riéndose con una gota cayéndole por el costado de su rostro

Elsword logro ver lo que sucedía , al ver a Chung acariciándole la cabeza a la "neko-Maga", un enojo interior comenzó a brotar, que frunció en seño

-Prr prrr – dio una leve sonrisa tierna y comenzó a ronronear – nyaaa  
Chung rió un poco- gracias por preocuparte estaré bien, con que me apoyes me hace sentirme bien – raramente dio un salto que se levantó rápidamente, en el otro brazo estaba Els mordiéndole alli y gruñendo enojado

-Pero qué?! Els? Tu también? Hey! Suéltame suelta! – Comenzó a agitar el brazo pero el LK no cedía

-_No te dejare que te acerques a ella! _– pensando mientras mordía más fuerte el brazo

-Ophelia, aleja a Elsword de Chung – dijo Eve y la Sirvienta obedeció alejando a el pelirrojo del rubio

- RAwR! RAWR! (SUELTAME! ) –moviéndose a todos lados

- estas bien?-Pregunto acercándose a Chung

-si.. Eve estoy bien…-sobándose el brazo- Porqué Els hizo eso?

-huh?...-Aisha mira como Ophelia dejaba a un lado a Els, posiblemente iria a allí a regañarlo como "Por qué le hiciste eso a Chung? " o "Eres un Idiota!" pero no hizo nada

-….- Raramente al LK comenzaba a salirle un Aura negra y a la vez flameante que a simple vista parecía intimidante

-eh? –Chung miro a Els que lo miraba fijamente con una mirada amenazante y le cayó una gota en su rostro- _qué le sucede? –pensó_

_-celos…. – _dijo el RF mientras daba algún sorbo en su jugo sin que nadie lo escuchara

-3 Horas después-

-Qué relajante ~ -la Elfa estaba sentada una silla en el jardín, Aisha bebía un jugo de durazno con hielo, el día estaba refrescante y caluroso, luego la maga bajó de aquella mesa flotando para no caer fuertemente- ah.. Aisha se me olvidaba – ella la miró – en unas horas más les traerán unas armas para su tamaño a Els y a ti –sonriendo- como no pueden cargar sus propias armas y siendo pequeños se verían algo indefensos por ello les daremos unas armas temporales hasta que Eco logre encontrar el antídoto y sean normales de nuevo – Aisha asintió – ve con cuidado~ - dio una pequeña risa y Aisha entró.

-ñia – comenzó a caminar y llego a un gran salón, sintió raramente que la seguían y comenzó a caminar algo rápido, logro llegar al living y se colocó debajo del sofá – qué es lo que me sigue? –frunciendo el seño- algún ratón? Los módulos de Eve? –comenzó a retroceder y salió de allí , al esconderse en otro sofá ,alguien le jala el brazo y la acorrala en la pared de allí – auch.. –levanto la mirada- Els?

- ….- raramente callado tenía un flequillo tapándole los ojos que también nos e le lograban ver por una sombra allí

-al menos eres tú.. pensé que sería otra cosa- intentaba irse pero el espadachín no lo dejaba- Eh? P-pero quiero irme..

-….-la detenía más fuerte que no la dejaba moverse

-gh..Els. que pasa? Por qué no me dejas ir? –intentaba moverse pero no podía, el LK comenzó a acercar su rostro a la EM – E…Els? –sonrojándose más y más, sentía su corazón latir de apoco rápido, el LK junto su frente con la de ella y le acaricio lentamente su mejilla- Q-Qué haces? - Elsword parecía no escucharla que se acercaba mucho a ella como si la iba a besar, de repente la abrasa algo posesivo y Aisha se queda quieta.

- quiero tenerte solo. Para mi… -como si casi no tuviera voz aun Aisha lo escuchó

-Que estás diciendo Idiota! S..sueltame! –moviéndose pero Elsword la abrasaba más fuerte

- Por favor… relájate un momento… al menos alguna vez conmigo, no quiero peleas contigo-cerrando los ojos

-E-Els?...- sintió un aire y sensaciones raras, sus ojos pesaban de repente, cerrando los ojos se quedó allí y sin querer termino durmiéndose

-Algún dia podre decirte lo que siento… -hablando bajo y acariciándole la espalda –aun así.. no quiero que nadie este contigo.. aunque esa persona sea tu amigo…no confió en nadie..- acariciándole el cabello- Temo a que te enamores de otra persona…-,la cargo en brazos y a pesar del "largo" trayecto la llevo a la habitación y la recostó allí sin evitarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se marchó

En el jardín.

-es mi oportunidad~ - Rena se acercaba sigilosa a Raven que dormía en una especie de hamaca – _aww que lindo se ve, puede que se aun enojón, un solitario pero cuando duerme se ve tan tranquilito_~-miro a todos lados raramente Raven comenzó a sonreír leve dormido y ella se sonrojó un poco – _que estará soñando?..prrr_ – se acercó a su rostro , no podía resistir ver esa sonrisa que nadie ve y casi nunca hace, quería besarlo , sin previo aviso Raven abrió los ojos y vio muy de cerca a Rena que sobresalto y cayó de la hamaca al suelo y de rostro

-Joder..

- Hola cariño~ al fin despertaste- Raven se levantó rápidamente

-QUE HACES TU! AQUÍ!? –gritó enojado y con el rostro rojo, la elfa daba una risita

-solo estaba viéndote dormido~ y estas rojito.. Cuando admitirás que yo te gusto?  
-! Qué?! Que dices?!- aun rojo y enojado- no hables de tonteras Rena..

-para ti lo será pues para mí no ~ - comenzó a acercase a Raven –a mí me gustas mucho~ te lo dijes varias veces

-Rena deja de tonterías Alejaté! – más rojo delo que esta y muy enojado

-amo cuando te enojas ~ -le roba un beso rápidamente, Raven se queda mirándola y sacude la cabeza, Rena se aleja de él riéndose-nos vemos luego Cariño~ -y entra

.. –el reflejo de la ventana logra verse a el mismo sonrojado-!.. Rena que hiciste!? - enojado y frotándose las mejillas con las manos-Joder joder..! –Enojado y se levanta, piensa un momento acariciándose los labios y sacude la cabeza y se va a otro lugar para olvidarse de ello

Rena estaba parada en un pasillo mirando desde lejos a Raven, se reía de sus acciones – _será difícil pero me encanta como es~- _dio una risita –_no me gusta que esté solo, no quiero que este así, ni menos tan serio o indiferente, necesita que algo le dé luz a esa oscuridad que tiene – _miraba como Raven se iba_- aun así lo amo ~.. Raven cuando podrás darte cuenta lo que sientes?_ .

-Agh! Esto aún no se quita el sonrojo! –decía gritando enojado yéndose a otro lugar o al menos algun lugar del jardín para despejarse y estar solo

-hmph.. –Eve miro todo mientras toma té helado- humanos.. Quien los entiende aun no puedo comprender eso que le llaman "sentimiento"

* * *

adasdasds les gustó? no me mante si encuentran alguna parte con mala ortografia o nose D: aveces se nos pasa.. pronto subire el cap 3 adsadasdad Elsword esta celocito y si es Lk me gusta :'3

dejen Reviews y por cada reviews que dejen les dare una bolsa de galletas :3


End file.
